Just the two of us
by Rita C
Summary: The battle between the Parkers has come to an end.


Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm just playing with them. The characters

belong to NBC, TNT or whoever. This is written entirely for entertainment and

no money is being made out of it so please don't sue. All you'd get would be

my cigarette buts anyway ...

Archive: Yeah, sure, go ahead ... just let me know where it is k?

Author's notes: This was inspired by an Eminem song called '97 Bonnie and

Clyde' and wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down. Major character

death so proceed with caution. Feedback is more than required for survival

;-) Many thanks to Mareen for beta-reading this - you're the best!

_For grandma, who just lost the battle against cancer ..._

_Just the two of us_

by Rita C.

He washed his hands on the kitchen sink, watching as the blood mixed with

the water before going down the drain. His missing thumb was bleeding again,

he probably had hurt himself during the fight. She had probably hurt him.

'Feisty till the end.'

After drying his hands on a towel he went upstairs, searching for the baby.

It didn't take long to find the room where the crib was, the infant sleeping

peacefully in it.

He gently picked him up and carried him to the car. The baby woke up and

began to squirm as Lyle strapped him firmly in the car seat.

"Hey there baby boy. Miss me?"

The boy's laughter followed Lyle as he got in the car and drove away,

rapidly leaving the city lights behind.

As the road signs indicated the proximity of a lake, Lyle's thoughts began

to wonder back to the house and what had occurred there.

The look on his sister's face when he had showed up at her doorstep had been

priceless. But she should have known no one leaves the Centre. 'Well, in one

piece anyway.'

The smile on the man's face grew as he remembered the previous hours and the

events that had led to it.

She had left the Centre for no apparent reason. Nothing out of the ordinary

had happened, no fights with daddy, no new failures on the Jarod chase. She

had just gone to the Centre one morning, picked up her baby brother and

disappeared. Even Sydney had been left out of the loop.

For months the sweepers had followed leads on her whereabouts, always

turning up empty. It was like she had vanished from the face of the earth.

And, at about the same time, all leads on Jarod had suddenly stopped. No

more phone calls, no more pranks, no more who-am-I questions. Nothing.

Lyle smiled when the thought came to him. That was what had caused his

suspicions. It was obvious that his sister and the labrat were together.

It hadn't taken him long to convince his father to let him handle the

problem. He knew he could find her. And when he did, he would make sure she

paid for ... well, she would pay.

And so, three months later and a few hours earlier he had showed up on her

doorstep. She had been so surprised to see him standing there, smiling at

her. But soon enough, anger overtook everything else. Anger ... and fear. Oh

she knew exactly why he was there. She had run away with something that

wasn't hers and he was there to take him back.

She had tried going for her gun - funny how she had kept it, almost like she

knew something like this would happen, sooner or later - but months of

feeling safe had dulled her instincts and it had been easy for him to

overtake her.

'Too bad the labrat wasn't home, or I could have taken care of him too.'

There was no need to worry though. He had made sure that that problem was

taken care of too. His plan was perfect - nothing short of what the Centre

expected of him.

Thinking back, he hadn't really planned to kill her. Well, at least not

consciently. But the fear reflected in those blue eyes of hers had made it

impossible for him not to. Excitement had taken over and he couldn't resist

tying her up and slipping his gloves off, so he could feel her soft skin

under his fingers ...

The memory sent a rush of adrenaline through the man's body. It had felt so

good to kill her. Finally, wipe away that smile from her face, her eyes not

burning with that icy glare anymore. Instead they were glistening with tears

once she realized there was no way out, that she would never see Jarod again

and that, in spite of everything she had done, the baby would still be

trapped at the Centre. And then she had seen the knife, razor sharp as it

approached her throat ...

The baby's squirming shook Lyle out of his reverie and he focused his

attention back on the road. They were approaching the lake fast.

His previous inspections of the place came back to memory and he drove the

car directly to the pier, knowing it was the perfect place for what he had

to do.

Once they got there, Lyle parked the car and got out.

The place was dark and deserted, the silence only broken by the singing of

crickets and the rustling of leafs dancing in the soft wind. The quiet

waters of the lake reflected the crescent moon, making it a perfect night

for lovers, but the beauty of it all went unnoticed by the man's eyes. He

hadn't come here to admire the scenery.

After making sure no one was around he went back to the car and took out the

baby. He placed the little boy on the sand and gave him some toys he had

brought with him from the house. Once the boy's attention was focused on the

toy's, he went back to the car. What he had to do needed his full

attention.

Carefully, he opened the trunk and looked inside. Her eyes were open,

staring at him blankly and for a second his whole body shivered.

Pulling himself together, he took out her body and carried it to the pier.

"Mommy!"

A smile crept to his face when he heard the boy's cry.

"Mommy can't listen to you now."

Placing the dead body down on the pier, he took his time tying a rock around

her foot, making sure it was secure. 'No point in trying to pretend this was

a swimming accident.'

The baby's crying took out the sound of the body hitting the water, before

sinking to the bottom of the lake.

Pleased with his work Lyle went back to the car one last time and took out

the knife and the rope he had used to keep her still, before walking back to

the pier and throwing them to the water.

After everything was taken care of, Lyle took the baby in his arms and

rocked him, until he finally stopped crying.

"That's a good boy. There's no need to cry - we're going home."

Putting the baby back in the car, Lyle took one last look around, before

getting behind the wheel and starting the engine. Blue Cove was still far.

It would be a long drive.


End file.
